The path to peace
by unniajai
Summary: One way or the another, he will lead the world to peace. Kushina survives the Kyubi attack, highly perceptive, not an idiot Naruto.Will deviate from cannon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kushina Uzumaki lay on the hospital bed, her eyes red from crying, her mind, a whirl of emotions, replaying the events that had transpired less than a half a night ago. She almost missed the chakra signature that appeared via shunshin, until he spoke up "Kushina –nee you need to get to the council room, the civilian council are asking for Naruto to be killed".

"What" she sat up on her bed her entire body especially her abdomen in pain 'Calm down Kushina, you need to think rationally', "Tell me what is happening Kakashi", she said sternly.

"The Sandaime is in the council chambers explaining the events and the civilian council are clamouring for Naruto to be executed, the Sandaime and strangely enough Danzo are trying to overrule them, but with the shinobi clan heads except the Uchiha are remaining neutral for now things aren't looking very good" said Kakashi

'Damn you Sarutobi, you just had to tell everyone didn't you', as much of a knucklehead she herself used to be she knew that using her husband's name in this scenario was going to open a whole different can of worms, though it might quiet down the elements inside Konoha, she didn't want to deal with Iwa coming after her son, 'Seems like naru-chan will have to get strong, really strong before he can claim his father's heritage'.

She then did the seals for the summoning jutsu, using as much chakra as she could without passing out. A little white tiger pup appeared on her lap, she was the youngest member of the pack, and Kushina would have face palmed if she weren't in her current predicament for only managing to summon a pup barely a year old.

The pup looked at Kushina with concern in her eyes, she didn't understand why her summoner looked so pale and sad while the first time she had met her summoner, she looked so happy.

"Shiorone-chan could you tell your dad to reverse summon himself to me, tell him it's very urgent" Kushina said.

The pup nodded and Kushina dismissed the summons, and waited for the boss of her summoning clan to appear.

"Kakashi you can go back, I'll be there in a few minutes", Kushina said and Kakashi disappeared in a plume of smoke, wordlessly with a nod.

The Boss of the tiger clan appeared before her in his smaller form almost 2 meters high twice as much long, 'Thank kami we are on the ground floor and this is a large room' Kushina thought.

"**What in –"**, his question cut short seeing the state in which Kushina was in. "**What in the name of the sage happened to you child?"** his voice laced with great concern.

She explained her situation in as few words as she could, doing her best to not to succumb to emotions while recounting things. "Also messages need to be sent to Jiraya and Tsunade of the Sannin" Kushina said

"**As grim as things are, you have done remarkably well considering the trials you went through, a true Uzumaki trait indeed. It is a wise decision to have summoned me",** he slammed his right paw on the floor and two tigers of smaller stature, one with green markings on her tail, and another with grey spots on his body, appeared from a small explosion of smoke.

The smaller tigers bowed before their summoner, **"Rejuvenate her" **the boss ordered, and the one with green markings quickly got to work, looking at the other, he said "**Sota, meet with the elders of the Toad and Slug clans, a message needs to be delivered to their summoners"**

"Tell Jiraya to get to Konoha immediately and tell Tsunade the last of her family needs her urgently" Kushina spoke up. Sota disappeared in a gust of wind with a "**hai".**

The rejuvenation will take a couple of minutes, the boss of the tiger clan thought, he extended his senses to cover the whole of Konoha, he felt the lingering chakra of the eldest of the Sage's children, the death, the loss , the grief, and lastly hate, especially from the centre of Konoha where some of the strongest of the chakra signatures were present and in the middle he could feel the Uzumaki prince , he then felt a chakra signature a faint one, non-existent even to the most acute of sensors in the farthest corner of his charge's room, focusing on it he found it to be a human, having lived as long as he had few things surprised him any longer, but this creature, a human devoid of emotions greatly surprised him, a creature without emotions or a scent, no wonder he couldn't sense the human, casually turning his head his silver eyes focused on the human. _**Ninshu: Eye of the Tiger**_ he muttered in his mind. He sifted through the man's memories, emotional conditioning, Root, a one eyed human - Danzo Shimura, and finally the emotionless man's mission to abduct the only summoner of his clan. Faster than any eye could follow his he ripped of the man's jugular killing him in seconds, the poor soul was useless as a prisoner, his corpse would be more useful. No one threatened his kin, he had lost enough Uzumaki to last this lifetime and maybe ten more.

She could feel the chakra from the white tigress entering her coils, she could feel the weariness ebbing away, then she felt the smell of blood, opening her eyes she saw the great white tiger standing in the farthest corner of the room, a dying man on the ground, a plain white mask smeared with warm blood 'Ne, that bastard Danzo'.

She was thankful she felt the need to summon her Guardian, in the 4 minutes that he had been summoned, he had managed to get her healed and had nullified a threat. She felt hopeful, things may not be so bad for her and her son after all.

"**We need to move, I sense a lot a negative emotions near your son, and take it easy the rejuvenation will wear off in less than an hour and you will collapse afterward, so get Naruto, speak logically, this is not the time for Uzumaki bone-headedness" **said the alpha.

Kushina got up from her bed, her healer disappearing with a bow to her boss.

The alpha tiger placed his paw which was almost as wide as Kushina herself on her, and they both disappeared in a gust of wind.

The Konoha council chamber was a very unruly place today, the aged Hokage trying to calm down the civilian council, Danzo, his eyes shifting between the Hokage and his soon to be weapon, the civilian council screaming for the death of a child, who seemed to be having the time of his life sucking on his thumb, the Uchiha and Hyuga clan heads glaring daggers at each other, one wanting to adopt the child, for only a clan as elite as the Uchiha would be able to keep something as dangerous as the said baby drooling on his thumb in check, the other though he couldn't care any less about the child would never allow the Uchiha to gain power, the pride of the Hyuga will be maintained at all costs. The other clan heads were very irritated, they all had better things to do than decide on what to do with this child, as long as the seal kept the beast in check, they couldn't care less about the outcome of this discussion.

The discussion had been going round in circles for a while now, the civilians' demanding for the child's head on a pike, Sandaime refusing it and trying to explain how safe how safe having a jinchurukki in the village was, how the seal, squiggles which the civilian could barely comprehend, would hold the big, bad and furry in check, Danzo suggesting a compromise of having the child turned into a weapon utterly loyal to Konoha, which both sides for different reasons disagreed upon, the civilians' not wanting anything to do with having the Kyubi in the village, and the Sandaime because it was morally wrong.

Normally, the Hokage and the clan heads would have put up a unified front and overruled the civilian council, but with the destruction to the clan grounds and Konoha in general, everybody needed money, where does the money come from?, one may ask, from the daimyo and the merchants guild of Konoha of course. Only the elites of the merchant guild made the civilian council and with them having the Daimyo's advisors' in their pockets, the civilian council was not a financial power to be trifled with in a time of strife like this and hence most clans abstained from the discussion. Only the Uchiha and Hyuga had a financial backbone strong enough to fuck with the civilian council and with them having a discussion on who had the bigger stick up theirs the future of one young redhead was looking bleak.

**I know its a short chapter, but will update soon if i get a positive review. First story so sorry about any mistakes, please point them out and i'll rectify them.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Appearing just outside the council chambers with alpha tiger in tow, the door to the council chamber seemed to be wide open, she could hear the civilian council, clamoring for the death of her baby, the high pitched squeals of a certain council woman demanding the death of the 'demon brat' from killing 'mina-kun', which seemed to irritate even the infallible tiger.

The tiger was feeling the need to rip someone in half, instead he let out a roar, freezing the council room for a couple of seconds, Kushina used this opportunity to get her baby boy, the Sandaime being only one coherent enough to see it, looking at her with surprise and approval.

She held the baby close to her chest, him nuzzling into the warmth of his mother's chest.

Once the moment of shock passed, ANBU surrounded the white tiger, who snorted at the audacity of the impudent little ningen.

"Stand down" the reinstated Hokage said. The clan heads, at least those knowledgeable about the summoning clans looked in awe at the white tiger, a summon clan rumored to have been allied with the Uzumaki clan, one never saw a white tiger and returned to tell the tale, creatures of speed and wind said to have been blessed by the Sage himself, the fact that the tiger, and for that matter even Kushina had no discernible chakra signature, impossible for any living creature simply added to the awe factor.

A part of the clan heads felt ashamed at themselves, they had guessed who the child's mother was, after all there weren't many people with blood red hair in Konoha, maybe being pregnant was the reason she hadn't been seen in a while, even those who were in the know about her involvement with Minato, couldn't or wouldn't help her now, the welfare of their own clans came first now was not the time the earn the irk of the civilian council.

The Hyuga clan head was weighing the political benefit in having the son of a Hokage in his debt, plus he owed Minato, but defying the civilian council didn't seem to be worth it, at least at this juncture in time, the boy was more likely to be an emotionally compromised idiot than a useful shinobi, after all without proper nurturing one couldn't realize his potential. Though seeing Kushina alive changed things, the boy might have a chance after all the, fact that his daughter will be born in less than a week meant a possible political/matrimonial alliance with the Uzumaki, a Hyuga with Uzumaki chakra and vitality, if he played the right cards the Hyuga would be the most powerful clan in the Elemental nations. He knew it was a gamble, Kushina looked very pale, her death would mean all his plans would have been for naught, ultimately it was her lack of a chakra signature that helped him reach a decision, a scan with his Byakugan revealed she had just enough chakra to keep herself alive, he couldn't understand how the women managed to stand there holding the baby. So he decided that the trouble was simply not worth it, a decision that would bring him great heartache one day.

"I shall be taking my son home now", Kushina said trying to keep things as simple as possible.

The first to react was a pink haired council woman, who was the aunt of a cute pink haired girl, born about 3 months ago with a relatively large forehead, "Stop the demon whore" she said.

How she came to the conclusion, Kushina was a 'demon whore', as she put it, was anybody's guess, years later the alpha tiger, standing in a ruin of fire and ash, a redhead standing tall on his head, will ask himself, 'This wasn't the path meant for him, where did things go wrong?', and he will see this moment, the pink haired banshee, calling Kushina a 'demon whore', the first drop of water, which brought about the great flood.

Before anybody could react, in a plume of smoke Jiraya, with a bipedal old green toad standing on Jiraya's shoulder holding a walking stick, appeared near the tiger.

Fukasku bowed before the white tiger, "You have gotten old Fukasku", the tiger jested, other than a tic mark on his head, much to Jiraya's surprise, the old toad didn't hit the tiger's head with his staff, as far as Jiraya knew the old toad didn't respect anyone not even Great senile old toad geezer.

To no one's surprise it was the head of the merchant guild that spoke nest, "Get these animals out of here, the council chamber is place for your summons".

To everyone's surprise it was Fukasku who spoke next his voice laced with anger "You shall speak to the Great white sage, with respect you impudent human", this greatly intrigued the audience, especially Jiraya who had never seen Fukasku angry.

Sarutobi much to the chagrin of the civilians asked the tiger "Who are you if I may ask?"

"I am Salazar, leader of the white tiger tribe and head of the tiger clan" he said

"He is the Great White Sage, named by the Sage of the six paths himself, the Patriarch to all the animal clans. He is th-", "That is enough Fukasku", the tiger told the toad who looked giddy as a child.

If anybody had any doubts about how dangerous the tiger was, it came to an end then and there.

Seeing that things were going out of hand Saiki Haruno spoke up, wording her proposal with the most tact she could manage "To put an end to Kyubi once and for all I propose for the brat be put to death, I call for a vote"

The Hokage was the first to speak, "No, the child should be seen as a hero for holding the beast back, I will not have him executed"

"Your decisions are not above the law Hizuren, the decision of the council overrules yours in this matter, the laws of Konoha are absolute" said Koharu

The clan heads abstained from voting, the Uchiha coming up with his own proposal, shot down quickly by the Hyuga, Danzo and his proposal shot down by Hizuren, all the while Kushina raging into a storm only mentally held back by Salazar's mental prowess.

Surprisingly, the clan head of the Kurama clan, a young woman who seemed to be pregnant, voted for the boy to live, earning piercing glares from the civilians and a thankful nod from the Hokage.

Next it was Jiraya's turn to vote, he had prepared logical arguments, laced with threats, and he was going to make it clear that if his student's last wish was not honoured, Konoha was going to lose its last loyal Sannin, which was something that Konoha could not afford.

"Now that everybody has made their opinions clear, I would like to point out that this is clan matter and this council has no jurisdiction over him" said Salazar.

"What do you mean by clan" asked Danzo, "There is no Uzumaki clan in Konoha".

Hizuren was the one to answer him, realization dawned, now that Kushina was alive and well, there was no point in hiding Naruto's Uzumaki heritage, with a smile on his lips "When Hashirama – sensei married Mito-sama, the Uzumaki were granted honorary clan status in Konoha and this added to the Konoha charter, as such this council has no jurisdiction over him"

"I move that the brat be charged with treason for the death and destruction caused by the Kyubi" said Saiki Haruno.

"The charge of treason will not stand considering he is a boy only 4 hours old, incapable of a thought process complex enough for treason" said Jiraya, "One cannot be charged for treason without the my approval and I disapprove", said Hizuren.

"I believe we have all wasted enough time and have better things to do" said Hiashi, disappointed he didn't foresee such a turn of events.

"If nobody has nothing to add we will adjourn this meeting" said the Hokage.

"Actually there is something I wish to add, any harm comes to my summoner or the little prince, orchestrated by anyone within the walls of Konoha, be prepared for a blood feud with the animal clans", his silver eyes focusing on Danzo as he said this, his face held in an expression which no human would be able to mimic, the regality of his stature, boring down on everyone in the room. All the summon contract holders paled, a blood feud declaration by a summon clan meant all the members of said clan along with their summoners were duty bound to answer the call or be branded a traitor for life. If what Fukasku told about white tiger being the patriarch of all animal clans held merit, a blood feud with him would involve fighting every summon clan and potentially every summoner. Fukasku paled even more than the others, the Blood feud was a tradition started by the snakes after the Sage passed away, Salazar-sama was the one to have put an end to it, creating the current hierarchy and bureaucracy among the clans. Now for him to make a statement like this meant things were more grave than he had thought, when one of the younger children of the white tiger chief came to myoboku with a message for Jiraya, he knew something world changing had happened, the white tigers, much like their first summoner, kept themselves away from conflict, recording history of the elemental nations, contemplating about balance.

Fukasku was sure now that whatever was happening, it concerned the Prophecy of Balance, and whatever anyone did chaos was about to ensue, he could only hope that the ninja world would remain standing once this tidal wave passed through.

**Thanks for the support. Pairings undecided, suggestions are welcome, as i said will deviate from cannon.**

**Any questions you ask/asked will be answered in the next chapter's author's note.**

**Future chapters will be longer**


End file.
